Phantom Pika Power 2
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Vlad teleports into the ghost zone and tosses Danny through a natural portal and into a world he knows all to well, but can he get back in time to stop Vlad? Sequel to Phantom Pika Power.
1. Chapter 1

_**Line break**_

**In this fic Danny and Dawn are both sixteen, still after phantom planet of course, Danny, Sam and Danielle's pokemon are all now fully evolved. Don't own pokemon or DP, and this is only a two chapter fic but the chapters are long.**

_**Danny's POV**_

I was blasted into another rock as Vlad launched an ecto blast at me again "How did you get into the ghost zone anyways!" I shouted. Vlad grinned evilly "Because I grew smart and teleported here" he said evilly. I laughed "It has taken you two years to realize you could get out of space in seconds" I said.

I yelped as Vlad grabbed the collar of my shirt and threw me into another rock. I tumbled and fell onto some ground. My fingers twitched near my belt where six red and white balls were. Vlad laughed and grabbed me again.

This time he used his ghost stinger on me. I screamed in pain and my body threatened to black out. I felt myself change to normal and grow limp "Finally I have defeated the great Danny Phantom! And look, a natural portal is opening up just for you" he said.

I opened my eyes and saw Vlad sticking his head through a green swirl. I faintly struggled until I was shocked again. Vlad pulled his head out and looked at me "Perfect, a good thirty foot drop, have fun Daniel" he said.

I felt him throw me through the portal. I saw the green of trees under me and I fell into them. I crashed into different branches and after about five minutes of hitting various branches and three broken ribs later I crashed into the ground "DANNY!" I heard some one yell.

Weakly I tried to answer but blacked out.

_**Danny's POV**_

I heard voices and opened my eyes weakly. I was laying on some tall grass. I groaned and blinked to clear my vision "Danny! your up" some one said. I looked up and saw a girl who looked strangely familiar "Ow" I whispered.

She soothingly ran her hands through my hair "Oh stop being such a baby Danny, man it has been ages since I've seen you, though you don't seem to have grown as much as us" the girl said.

I looked around to see two confused boys staring at me "Dawn, are you sure we know him" the youngest who looked my age asked.

Suddenly I sat up and grabbed my side at the sudden pain "_Dawn"_ I gasped out. I saw her wince "Now I see what Sam meant by your stupidity" she remarked. I flinched at the mention of Sam "Sam and I broke up" I muttered.

Then I looked carefully at the sky "Where _are_ they" I whispered. Dawn brushed the hair out of her eyes "Who" she asked. I kept my gaze to the sky "Danielle and a friend of mine should be here soon" I said quietly.

Dawn nodded in understanding. Suddenly I felt something collide with the back of my head "Ouch, did they have to use this stupid thing" I muttered. Blankly I held the boooomerang "Danielle Phantom" I told it before tossing it.

The boooomerang flew up and I heard it collide with something just out of view "OUCH! DANIEL FENTON!" I heard Danielle scream. Both her and Valerie fell through the trees in a jumbled heap. Dawn laughed and went to help them up "Hey Danielle, long time no see" she said.

Danielle jumped up "Dawn!?! No way it is great to see you, is Ash and Brock still around" she asked. Dawn laughed and motioned to the two clueless boys "Clueless about what's going on but yeah" then Dawn turned to Valerie "Hi I'm Dawn, an old friend of Danny's" she said.

Valerie stood "Valerie, another old friend of Danny's who is going to kill him if he got hurt by Vlad" she said directing the last portion of the statement to me. I flinched and struggled to my feet "Nothing I can't fix" I defended.

Danielle and Valerie folded their arm "It's impossible to heal broken ribs" they said together. I flinched "You two are to smart" I muttered. Then I noticed Valerie messing with something "What's that?" I asked warily.

Valerie laughed and held up a pink pokedex "Sam reprogrammed it, she said it reminded her to much of you and so she gave it and all six of her pokemon to me with an explanation, and I did some extra reprogramming to do this" she said as she pointed it at me.

I felt a small tingling then it no longed hurt to move "Nice" I stated. Dawn surprised me by giving me a huge hug "I missed you so much" she said. I laughed and returned the hug. Suddenly Dawn jumped away and I was knocked off my feet by a very angry Danielle.

We went crashing through the bushes and down a hill that seemed to go on forever. In surprise Danielle let go and we went tumbling down. Once we reached the bottom I saw Dawn, Valerie, Ash, and Brock laughing from the top.

Then I was tackled again by Danielle "What is your deal" I shouted in surprise. She growled "This is for tossing the boooomerang at me and for getting yourself into this mess in the first place!" she shouted.

I laughed "Oh that's it? I was beginning to think you were actually mad at me for something" I teased. She growled again and knocked me off my feet "Ouch, hey, I just recovered from broken ribs! Can't you give a guy a break" I gasped.

She rolled her eyes "Baby" she muttered. Then she grinned evilly and tackled me into some tall grass. I rolled to my stomach and went to grab her in a playful manner when I found I couldn't move. Desperately I attempted moving.

I looked at Danielle who was staring at something above me in shock. Fearfully I looked up and saw a _very_ angry looking pokemon "How dare you hurt her, just because she is a clone does not mean she is something that doesn't have the feelings of others" he said.

I gasped "_Mewtwo?"_ me and Danielle said at the same time. I didn't get an answer as I was dropped to the ground "DANNY!" I heard Dawn shout. I looked over and saw the four running down the hill.

Nervously I turned back to mewtwo "Look I think you got the wrong impression, after all she's my clone and…" I stopped at the rage mewtwo emitted at that point "Oh boy" I muttered as I was lifted up by psychic.

However Danielle flew in between us "Stop, he wasn't in charge of the cloning, in fact he is the reason I'm still here, you see before I was unstable and about to melt if I used to much energy, Danny saved me and gave me a home" she said quickly.

Mewtwo looked thoughtfully at me. Then Danielle gave me a small glare "Though the boooomerang did hurt" she growled slightly. I rolled my eyes "You threw it at me first" I pointed out. Danielle let out a sigh of frustration and glared at me as the group finally caught up.

Mewtwo curiously watched our argument "Well _maybe _if you hadn't been caught by Plasmious" she said. Instantly I felt my face pale "Oh no" I whispered. Danielle instantly switched to concerned sister mode "Danny what's wrong" she asked.

I shook my head "No, oh man, no" I whispered. Mewtwo lowered me to the ground and I looked fearfully at Valerie "Danielle what's wrong with him" Valerie asked. Danielle shrugged "I dunno, I just mentioned Plasmious and he went like this" she said.

Valerie looked carefully at me "Danny, did you beat Plasmious" she asked slowly. Mutely I shook my head and watched Valerie and Danielle pale. I turned to Dawn "We have to go save our family" I said. Dawn folded her arms "Okay I'm in" she said.

I sighed "Alright well it's been…wait what?" I said. She rolled her eyes "I wanna come too" she whined. I rubbed my forehead and turned to Ash and Brock "And you two? Stay or go" I asked.

They both exchanged glances and I pushed mewtwo to the back of my mind for the moment "Well, I guess we can go, I think I am starting to remember a bit actually, I remember you're the one who captured Giovanni and took the hit for lugia" he said slowly.

I nodded "We'll go into groups, Val you take Brock on your jet, Danielle you carry Ash, I can carry Dawn" I said. We all nodded and behind us I saw mewtwo hovering uncertainly.

I turned to him "If you want to come you'll have to be able to follow at a fast pace because there is no telling what Vlad can do" I said quickly. He nodded and I threw up my arms "Goin ghost" I shouted. Once the rings washed over me I grabbed Dawn and saw the other do the same.

Then I reached into my bag and pulled out the boooomerang "Vlad Plasmious" I yelled into the speaker. I quickly tossed it and we took off. Dawn gasped at the high speeds of flying and I felt a blush creep into my cheeks.

By me I saw Val and Danielle with similar blushes then I saw the boomerang fly into a swirling portal and we entered. To my delight we came out right next to a giant purple football "That's Vlad for ya, subtle as a flying mallet" I said.

With my eye beams I blasted the football into the deep recesses of the ghost zone and flew through to find a small lab. I saw the boooomerang hit a wall and fall onto the floor.

I set Dawn down and turned to the group "Listen, only come in if necessary, just break down the wall, me, Danielle and Valerie will try to do what we can first" I told them. Dawn nodded and I went to fly intangibly through the wall.

Suddenly she grabbed by hand and gave me a brief kiss on the lips "Be careful" she whispered. For a moment I remained frozen before nodding and going through the wall. In the room it was a stone chamber with no way out.

On the opposite wall mom, dad, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were all tied up. Danielle entered with Valerie right behind me. Quickly I flew over and pulled the gag off of Jazz's mouth "Look out it's a trap!" she shouted.

I spun around in time to get hit by an ecto blast. I gasped as Vlad stepped out of the shadows with an evil chuckle "Can't you ever give me a break" I muttered. Vlad grinned "Why my dear boy I believe not" he said.

Then he grabbed me and threw me into a wall. I felt the air get knocked out of me on impact. Seizing the moment Vlad took some powerful shots at Danielle and Valerie that knocked them unconcious instantly. Then he grabbed me and threw me and an ecto blast to the ceiling.

I fell on the ground flat on my stomach and struggled to keep conscious. Vlad walked over and used his ghost stinger on me. I screamed and felt as he threw me into another wall. My vision became blurry as I saw Vlad walking up to me with a fist glowing brightly.

Then I heard the wall demolish before everything went black…


	2. Chapter 2

**Final chapter! Don't own DP or Pokemon, and i admit it is a bit rushed but it's like i have stated before, i'm not to good with sequels, except Danny's journal! That's my only good series.**

_**No one's POV**_

Dawn ran through the wall quickly followed by Ash, Brock, and Mewtwo. She grabbed a poke ball at her side and through it "Lopunny use swift to cut them free" she yelled. Lopunny launched several star like attacks to cut the bonds holding Danny's friends and family.

Ash quickly turned to pikachu "Pikachu used thunder wave to paralyze him" he called. Pikachu nodded and jumped forward to use the attack. The group ran over as they rubbed their wrists while Dawn ran over to Danny "What are those" Jazz asked in awe.

Ash looked nervously at Danielle while mewtwo looked around curiously.

Sam chuckled, "They are what's called pokemon, in another universe trainers and pokemon work together as teams, Danny, Danielle and I were trapped in their world and gained our own pokemon, however I gave mine to Valerie as well as my pokedex that stores any information on pokemon" she said.

Every one but Ash, Brock, and mewtwo looked confused. Then in worry Ash hurried over to Danielle while Brock ran over to Valerie. Nervously Dawn shook Danny's shoulder and sighed when he groaned. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at her "Dawn?" he asked weakly.

She smiled and helped him to his feet. Then Danny looked around and saw his parents and friends watching them closely "We need to get out of here" he said. Then Danielle and Valerie slowly got up "We'll use intangibility to get out of here" he called.

Then he looked over and saw Vlad twitch. Quickly him and Danielle turned the group intangible and they flew out of the castle. Danny and Danielle turned two determined faces towards the giant mansion. Danny grinned and faced Danielle "Shall we" he asked.

Danielle grinned "We shall" she said. And together they let off their ghostly wails.

_**Danny's POV**_

After a few minutes of the wail I felt my powers fade away. I collapsed to my knees and looked at the ruins that _used_ to be a fancy mansion "Out of power, but worth it to take this place down" I said.

Then I got up and turned to the group "We need to get home, Ash, Brock, Dawn, mewtwo, we can get you guys home through our portal but it'll take a while for our powers to return" I explained. They nodded "Well we can use our pokemon to travel" Ash said. I grinned "Fine by me" I said.

Valerie reached down and pulled out two poke balls "Go Jazz and Dora" she shouted. A meganium and charizard came roaring out "I'll explain later" she said at Jazz's confused look. Both her and Brock climbed onto meganium while Tucker climbed onto charizard.

Ash called out Pigeot and him and Danielle climbed on. Then I reached for two of my poke balls "Go wild fire and Cujo" I yelled. Wild Fire and Cujo appeared in a flash. I quickly climbed on Wild Fire while Dawn scrambled up behind me.

Sam and mom climbed onto Cujo while dad was psychically lifted by mewtwo. Then we urged the pokemon to walk/fly towards home. On the way home I noticed Dawn looking around curiously "Your home seems so much different then mine" she said after a while.

I grinned "Wait till we reach my house" I said. Then I shuddered "That bad" she asked sympathetically. I winced "Worse" I told her as we continued on in silence. Then Dawn looked carefully at me "So how's it been in the five years you've been gone" she asked.

My eyes widened "It's been five years in your world? it's only been like one in mine" he said. Dawn shrugged "It might be the whole other universe thing" she said casually. I turned to look at her "Your getting smarter aren't you" I teased.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance "Smarter than you" she said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

_**Line break**_

As the sun finally rose over the mountains they finally reached Fenton Works. Quietly they filed inside and returned their pokemon to the correct poke balls. Danny slowly led the way down to the basement. He chuckled as he saw Valerie flirting with Brock and him flirting back.

Then he saw Danielle and Ash blushing. He smirked and suddenly caught Dawns eye. Blushes crept onto both of their faces and they looked away "I guess I can lead you guys through the portals" he said. Valerie raised an eyebrow "Oh yeah? How?" she asked.

Danny rolled his eyes "Because I know a remaining portal into their world they can use" he said. Danielle's jaw dropped "There was a permanent portal and you didn't tell us!" she asked in dismay.

Danny chuckled nervously "Yeah well, I wasn't sure on how time difference would be and I didn't want anything to mess up to bad" he said. Dawn rolled her eyes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Maddie cleared her throat and Danny turned to her "You know Danny, if you really want to then I can allow you to go with them for say a year of there time, I'm sure Danny Phantom won't be missed to bad with us and Valerie" she said.

Danny smiled brightly "Seriously!?" he asked. Then he turned to Danielle "You want to come to cuz?" he asked. She nodded eagerly. Then Valerie shuffled her feet "Actually I think I would like to go as well, to get to know my pokemon better" she said.

Maddie nodded in agreement "I'll tell your father" she said. Valerie grinned and Danny and Danielle gathered up there power and turned into their ghost half's. Happily Danny grabbed Dawn's hand while Valerie did the same to Brock and Danielle to Ash.

Swiftly they took off into the portal with mewtwo following behind. When they came through the portal the sun was just rising as they looked out to a new horizon…

_**Line break**_

Clockwork steadily slowed time once more in the world of pokemon, now everything was as it should be and time would flow simultaneously in both realms.

He looked at his portal to a bright future where two worlds co exist and he smiled lightly "Well done Danny" he whispered before everything seemed to fade in the picture…

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
